


Queen and Diva

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender





	Queen and Diva

“Drew, I need you to pick up some pads on your way home from work.” Reyna yelled from the bathroom.  
“Kay. I might be late though. Paperwork for the Lawrence case.” Drew yelled back at her.  
“Really? Damn, I’ll just pick some up on my way to work. I got to work late too. Some rich asshole only wants to train in the afternoon. So I’ll be late most nights.” Reyna said.  
“Well boo. Anyway, I got to run. Bye cupcake, love ya.” Drew said, as she exited the apartment.  
**************  
The Queen and Ghost King sat down in their hideout.  
“So you still aren’t telling her.” Ghost King said.  
“Nico, have you told Will?” The Queen asked.  
“Reyna, I’ve only been with Will for a year. You’ve been with Dew for three years. For fuck’s sake, you brought a ring last week.”  
“I’ll tell her after I propose.”  
“Fine. Let’s head out.”  
“Time to take out some bad guys.”  
**************  
“Will you need to go.” Drew told her friend.  
“But Drew if you get hurt what will you do?” Will asked.  
“That super duo will be here any second. I know they found my lair. So please leave and if I don’t make it, tell Reyna everything.” Drew picked up a picture of her and Reyna off her desk.  
“If I die, I hope you’ll forgive me.” Drew whispered to the picture. As she had before many times.  
“Bye Drew. Be safe. Please don’t die.” Will said as he left.  
***********  
Reyna looked at Mind Diva.  
The latter seemed to smirked under her mask.  
“Ah, sweet Queenie. It’s so lovely for you to come by. Care for a drink?” Diva asked, and a bottle of wine floated towards Reyna.  
It fell on the floor.  
Reyna jumped back.  
And landed on Diva’s desk.  
She saw a picture of her and Drew.  
She snapped.  
She charged at Diva.  
She knew who she was. She knew about Drew.  
She probably also knew about Hylla, Nico, Will, Annabeth, Jason and Piper.  
All of her friends were in danger.  
Everyone she had ever cared about.  
***********  
Queen slammed into Drew.  
Drew groaned.  
Queen was moving too fast.  
And so with so much anger.  
Drew wondered why.  
Did she see something that pissed her off.  
Queen held her against the wall. Choking her.  
She couldn’t use her powers if she couldn’t speak.  
“If you took her so help me gods I will kill you right now.” Queen screamed in her face.  
Drew shook her head in confusion.  
“Then way do you have a picture of me and her?” Queen’s voice was hoarse.  
“W….ho……” Drew managed to choke out.  
“Me and Drew. Drew Tanaka. Now tell me. Did you hurt her?” Queen yelled.  
Drew shook her head. The only picture she had of herself was the one with Reyna in it.  
Reyna. Oh god.  
The Queen was Reyna.  
Drew shook her head. She had to show Reyna who she was.  
She started to bite on her mask, making it start to come off little by little.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Queen, Reyna, asked.  
She loosened her grip on Drew’s throat.  
“I’m Drew. Reyna. Please. Stop.” Drew coughed.  
Reyna let go of her competly.  
Reyna took off her mask.  
She had tears in her eyes.  
“Drew. I’m so sorry. I….oh god. I’ve fought you so many times.” Reyna said.  
Drew pulled off her mask.  
She was crying.  
***************  
Reyna hugged Drew.  
She was disgusted with herself.  
“I’m sorry.” Reyna said, for the thousandth time it seemed.  
“You didn’t know.” Drew said.  
“Still I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Reyna said.  
Drew hugged her back.  
“I’m sorry too. I’ve plotted to kill you so many times.”  
“You didn’t know.” Reyna whispered.  
*******************  
Will was running though Drew’s lair. He had stopped to use the bathroom when the alarms went off.  
Fuck.  
The Ghost King was right in front of him.  
Looking at a whiteboard.  
Okay maybe drawing himself and Drew on a whiteboard wasn’t the brightest idea. With their names at that.  
“Shit.” Will hissed.  
The Ghost King looked straight at him.  
Will held his hands up.  
“Please don’t hurt me. I’m just a doctor. Okay student doctor but still.” Will said.  
The Ghost King pulled off his mask.  
Nico.  
The Ghost King was Nico di Angelo.  
“Will? Why are you here?” Nico asked.  
“Drew is Mind Diva. And I can heal people and I don’t want to lose my best friend. So I heal her. A lot. Thanks to you and The Queen.” Will said.  
Nico’s jaw dropped.  
“Reyna is The Queen.” Nico yelled.  
“Oh shit. Drew was planning on killing her.”  
“We better go to where they are.”  
“Yeah. Before someone dies.”  
Will started running back from where he came from.  
Nico followed him.  
*************  
Reyna looked up as the doors busted open.  
Nico and Will tripped over each other.  
Drew looked up and laughed.  
“Thank goodness neither of you are dead.” Nico said.  
“So your the Ghost King? That’s pretty funny.” Will said to Nico.  
“What does that mean?”  
“Nothing Ghost Boy.”  
“That nickname was from high school, shut up.” Nico hit Will on the head.  
“Meanie.” Will whined.  
Reyna and Drew shook their heads at the two.  
Nico and Will were such dorks.  
*************  
“Three hours ago, we found what we believe to be the bodies of the super strong Queen and the shadow and ghost controlling Ghost King in the rumble of a burnt building. Now we have found what we believe to be the body of Mind Diva. Today is now both a tragedy and a joyous occasion.” A reporter said on the TV.  
Reyna and Drew laughed at him.  
“Who knew burning some skeletons would make everyone think we’re dead.” Reyna said.  
“People are idiots. At least now we can live in peace.” Drew smiled.  
“Yeah….sorry I never told you.” Reyna said.  
“It’s okay. I never told you I was a supervillain and I think that’s worse.”  
“Why were you one?”  
“My powers were always seen as evil. Being able to control people with my words. I was scary. And I was tried of heroes being treated so well. I mean take yourself for example. You can sense lies and are super strong. All I can do is control people.” Drew frowned.  
“Well….I love you anyway. And I think you are amazing and your power is great. You could pull so many pranks.” Reyna chuckled.  
“I love you too.” Drew kissed Reyna.


End file.
